


Beta Testing

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, beta!Kiibo, beta!Ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: You find yourself in an abandoned looking classroom alone with someone who vaguely reminds you of Frankenstein's monster.This should be interesting.





	Beta Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta!Kiibouma? Why would anyone write something about them? What a strange person, right? xD
> 
> I know they're just the old designs for Kiibo and Ouma, so even if they look different, their background stories would probably still be the same? But I'd like to think that they'd actually have unique personalities of their own. Their personalities are just headcanons I had of them--which was just based on their overall appearance and the way they carried themselves in the sketches.
> 
> I loved their designs, that's why I decided to write about them! Even though reading a fic about their beta versions is a strange concept, I hope you guys would still enjoy this story. Sorry for rambling! Go ahead and read the story now(if you haven't yet)!

“Well aren't you a special little thing?” Ouma pleasantly hummed as he regarded the robot before him with keen eyes. “I've never seen a robot this up close before...mind if I touch your body?”

The robot swiftly turned to face the source of the voice, tilting its head in thought upon processing the question asked. He nodded his consent shortly after. “...If you must.”

“Great!” Ouma was quick to press his hands on the robot's chest, spreading his fingers to feel more of his cold and metallic exterior. He could feel the small hum and vibrations coming from within the robot. “Interesting…”

The supreme leader then moved his hands to the robot’s arms, taking in its various contours and texture with a hum. He didn't mind the fact that the robot was watching him with his cold and imposing eyes.

Ouma proceeded to inspect the robot’s hands and fingers with awe. “So much attention to detail...amazing…”

“My creator claimed that I was his masterpiece, I suppose that such details are to be expected,” the albino remarked.

“Oh? How egotistic of you for a robot,” Ouma’s mismatched eyes flicked upwards to meet the electric blue lenses of his companion. “It seems your creator also programmed you with an advanced AI, seeing as you're able to mimic the ugly characteristic of humans too.”

“Rather than egotism, I would like to call it recognition of my creator’s skills. I wouldn't have existed without his genius, after all.”

“Aww, is that so? How cute,” Ouma sank to his knees and settled himself in front of the robot as he moved his hands to inspect his legs. “You sound like a proud son boasting about his parent.”

“He does like to call me his son, but I don't believe an artificial being like I could be the son of someone organic,” he replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Ouma brushed the robot’s metallic limb with interest. He smiled at how considerate the other was being for standing completely still, and for indulging someone as suspicious as him. He likes him already.

“Say, what did you say your name was again?” he asked.

“I never said a word about it earlier...but it's K1-B0,” the robot dutifully replied. “However, since it's a mouthful to say, you may refer to me as Kiibo.”

“Well then, Kiiboy, mind if I ask you something?” Ouma paused in his ministrations to look up.

“It's Kiibo...And yes, you may.”

“Do robots have dicks?”

“Dicks? I don't understand,” Kiibo’s forehead creased in confusion.

“Dicks! You know, a penis!” Ouma clarified with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, in that case--"

“Please excuse us--huh?!”

Both occupants of the room stared at the new arrivals. One peppy looking blonde chick and a gloomy looking guy whose hat made up 80% of his face.

“A-are we interrupting something?” peppy blonde asks.

“Hmm, I don't know, what does it look like to you, Blondie?” Ouma emphasizes his statement by making a show of him slowly but surely sliding his hand down Kiibo’s leg.

“I think it's best if we leave them alone, Akamatsu-san,” gloomy guy says, to which the blonde acceded and proceeded to close the door after an embarrassed apology.

Silence.

“...Should we go after them and explain?” Kiibo asked.

“Nah, let their minds stay in the gutter, that's where trash belonged anyway,” Ouma sighed as he stood up. “Anyway, you still haven't given me an answer to my question. Do you have one or not?”

“You may investigate on your own. I've already subjected myself to your inspection, I don't see why you can't do it again,” Kiibo shrugged.

Ouma’s eyes sparkled with interest. “Then I'll be taking you up on your offer. Prepare yourself, Kiiboy!”

“It's Kiibo--and, prepare for what?”

“Nishishi! Me, of course! I'll make sure to give you a thorough inspection. I remember seeing a dorm not too far away, let's go!” Ouma tugged the robot by the wrist with child-like excitement.

“Wait, you never even gave me your name. I can't possibly let you in my room without a proper introduction,” Kiibo protested, even though he was already successfully tugged outside the classroom.

 _‘You say that now after letting a complete stranger like me closely examine you?’_ Ouma laughed. Amusing. Very amusing! “My name is Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” he paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to flash the robot a grin. “And I'll have you know, I always get what I want.”

“Is that so…?”

“Yup! So do me a favor and follow me to the dorms like a good little robot boy, okay?” 

Kiibo regarded the shorter teen with a thoughtful gaze, weighing the pros and cons of hanging out with someone he's only met. If he were to be completely honest, Ouma didn't exactly look like someone he should trust, but who was he to judge? He was a robot and his outer appearance doesn't exactly make him approachable either. ...Yet Ouma still approached him and talked with him normally. Kiibo chewed on his lip, unsure how to approach this unique situation.

"Come ooon!" Ouma grabbed the albino by the arm, tired of the latter's indecisiveness. "Let's go already! We'll be having lots of fun, I promise!"

"I've...never really understood the concept of fun...are you saying you can teach me something as abstract as that?" the robot's eyes was filled with child-like wonder.

"Nishishi! Of course I can! I'm the master of fun~" Ouma winked. "I can teach you loooots of things!"

“Okay,” Kiibo said, clearly interested at the prospect of learning something new.

"Okay?" Ouma parroted.

"Okay," the robot repeated with a nod. "...I'm interested in learning new things from you. It's what I was created for, anyway."

"Great!" the shorter male grinned as he tugged the robot by his wrist this time. "...Because I'm interested in learning about you too!"

Kiibo looked surprised for a moment, before settling with a small smile. Ouma could tell that such a smile is a rare occurrence, which only boosts his ego further. Despite the Supreme Leader's ability to hold long conversations without breaking a sweat, the walk to the dorms was actually done in comfortable silence, with the shorter of the two swinging their hands from time to time. What the robot didn't notice however, was the way the human surreptitiously stole glances of him, his odd-colored eyes regarding the artificial being with utmost fascination.

Ouma shifted his attention back to the path before them, an innocent smile on his face.

 

_I won't let anyone else have you,_

_I found you first._

_And. You. Will. Be. Mine.  _

**Author's Note:**

> "Why did you turn beta!Kiibo into a stereotypical unfeeling robot?" You might ask. 
> 
> My explanation for that is because my headcanon for beta!Kiibo is basically Kiibo who still hasn't learned how to express emotions yet. He wants to learn and is capable of learning. Just nurture him and maybe, just maybe, he could grow into the Kiibo we've always known and loved (or maybe he would turn into something else entirely if we're having someone like beta!Ouma teach him these things).
> 
> Who knows what Ouma would teach him? But anyway, this is just me testing the waters with the dynamics between beta!Kiibo and beta!Ouma. Which is why the story is called Beta Testing xD
> 
> If you've managed to read this far, thank you! And once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
